


Movie Accident

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [31]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon gets the call he never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Accident

Shannon sighed, his eyes glued to the boring ceiling and his right hand idly twirling a drum stick. He yawned; although, it was more out of boredom than actual drowsiness. The house was oddly quiet, and Shannon missed his overactive baby brother that he could follow around or bug to lighten up his day.

                Sighing, Shannon sat up, the drum stick halting. He guess he could eat. Groaning, he pushed himself off of the couch and trudged to the kitchen only to be stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. Frowning, he turned around and walked back and grabbed the phone off of the  table. “’Ello?”

                “Is this Mr. Shannon Leto?” A high-pitched, over polite voice asked.

                “Uh, yeah.”

                “Are you the older brother of a Jared Leto?”

                “Yeah…why?”  _He’s supposed to be shooting a movie._

“He asked us to call him in case of an emergency,”

                “Emergency? What happened?”

                “Well, Mr.Leto was being hung from a machine earlier, performing a stunt, when a cord snapped.”

                “What? Is he okay?”

                “He was taken to a hospital but I’m sure everything is okay.” Reassured the woman.

                Shannon gasped for breath, “What, uh, hospital?”

                “St.Francis Memorial Hospital-“

                Shannon hung up and sprinted to his bedroom. Throwing on a random shirt and a pair of shoes, Shannon ran out and jumped to his car. The next four hours were going to be the longest of his life.

-

                After demanding the nurse to tell him where his brother was, and after showing said nurse three proofs of identity, Shannon was finally walking down the hallway towards his brother’s room. Opening the door, Shannon frowned. It was dark.

                Easing the door shut, Shannon padded his way to his brother’s bedside. The younger man was sleeping, his head turned towards Shannon. A few bandages were on his brother’s face, but besides that, Shannon couldn’t see anything else wrong with him.

                A soft mumble broke Shannon’s examination.

                ‘Ugh, Shan?” tired blue eyes peered up, “What are you doing here?”

                “I’m your emergency contract apparently,” Shannon replied, leaning on the rail, “What happened?”

                “I was in the air doing a stunt, and the next thing I know, I’m on the ground,” answered Jared, “You didn’t have to come all the way here dude.”

                Shannon rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Jared’s long-ish hair, “Come on, you’re my baby brother, of course I came.”

                Jared snorted, “I’m over thirty years old,”

                “Still my baby bro,” responded Shannon, “Just a few bumps on your face?”

                Jared sighed and held up his arm, “And a sprained wrist,” he confessed, holding up the bandaged appendage.

                Shannon winced and gently grasped it, “How long does this have to be on?”

                “A few weeks,” Jared answered, “Plenty of time before the next tour.”

                “Hm,” Shannon hummed, “You think you’ll be okay then? I mean, its sprained.”

                “I’ll be fine,”

                “Jay, I mean it. No sucking up pain again. You did it with your gout, and I’m still ticked at you for that.”

                Jared chuckled, the man’s eyes half-lidded, “Yes, I hear it every week. Bad Jay.”

                Shannon smiled, “Yes, bad Jay. Now, sleep baby bro.”

                Jared snuggled into his pillow, “Thanks,” he yawned, “for coming Shan-Shan.”

                Leaning down, Shannon pecked his brother’s temple, “Anytime Baby Jay. Anytime.”


End file.
